Tsundere
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: Helga podría haberse pasado toda la vida sin saber que significaba esa palabra. Podría haber vivir una existencia feliz sin la clara existencia de esa palabra. Tener una bonita familia con su cabeza de balón favorito y sobre todo sin esa palabra. ¡Ah! pero Pheobe y su revista tenían que arruinarle esa feliz posibilidad.


**Hey Arnold!** No me Pertenece, le pertenece al señor **Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon. **

* * *

**.:Tsundere:.**

**Cuando apareces frente a mi,****  
****mi personalidad surge y se convierte en mi obstáculo.**

**Silky Heart-Horie Yui**

**H**elga podría haberse pasado toda la vida sin saber que significaba esa palabra. Podría haber vivir una existencia feliz sin la clara existencia de esa palabra. Tener una bonita familia con su cabeza de balón favorito y sobre todo sin esa palabra. ¡Ah! pero Pheobe y su revista tenían que arruinarle esa feliz posibilidad.

La mirada se paseo sobre las pequeñas letras en colores secundarios e impresos en hojas lustrosas y coloridas. El significado le provoca un escalofrió que se aferraba a su espalda.

-¡Es criminal, Pheobe!- Si, era criminal que existiera una palabra que la describiera a la perfección. Aun más criminal era que la palabra fuera de origen japonés y no saber como diablos se pronunciaba.

-Tsundere, Helga.-Corrigió, acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

-¡Da lo mismo!-Dijo exasperada.- ¡Yo no soy eso!

A Pheobe le encantaba los retos personales, cuando se refiere a lo intelectual, claro estaba. Por esa razón el japonés se había vuelto en uno de esos retos casi imposibles de manejar. No cualquiera lo podía aprender, e incluso los japoneses tenían un cierto reto en hablarlo correctamente. Pero Pheobe acepto el reto gustosa. Se pasaba tres días a la semana practicando la escritura y dos días para la pronunciación y la lectura. A pesar de esto, Pheobe aun tenía problemas al pronunciar y decidió buscar métodos prácticos para un habla perfecta.

Sin querer Pheobe se encontró viendo algunos _animes_. No iba a decir que se volvió una fanática, ni nada por el estilo, por supuesto que no; pero fue una forma practica para pronunciar correctamente el japonés. Lo que si le intereso de manera sobresaliente fue el hecho de los esteriotipos japoneses en las chicas, así como las caricaturas americanas tenían esteriotipos para los protagonistas de sus series. De esa manera Pheobe compro la revista que habla de ese interesante tema y ahora se encontraba en manos de Helga.

-Esto fue una perdida de tiempo, Pheebs.- La morena se limito a curvar los labios hacia arriba.

-Yo no creo que fuera una perdida de tiempo.- Helga alzo parte de la uniceja y tiro la revista al regazo de su amiga.- Creo que ciertamente el resultado que marco la revista con respecto a tu personalidad, es correcta y muy acertada.

-¡¿Pero que dices?!-Chillo en un tono más agudo de lo que hubiera deseado; su rostro era una mezcla de horror y sorpresa.

Pheobe abrió la revista en la página sobre el test de personalidad y se acomodo las gafas.

-Tsundere, son personas con una actitud cerrada y combativa al principio, la cual luego, se vuelve modesta y amorosa. También se usa para describir una persona que tiene buenas intenciones, pero su actitud y acciones contradicen su verdadera naturaleza.- Al terminar la niña levanto la vista a su amiga. Helga tenía el ceño fruncido y el rostro colorado seguramente por la vergüenza.

-¿Que soy una persona con buenas intenciones? ¡Por favor, Pheebs! ¡Tu y yo sabes que eso es una total mentira!-

-Yo pienso que no.-La columna de Helga se puso recta al instante sintiendo un sin fin de escalofríos recorriendo su espalda y obligándola a darse vuelta. Ahí estaba Arnold, sonriendo inocentemente hacia la rubia.

-¡Arnold!-Grito de manera aguda, solo para después darse cuenta y poner el ceño fruncido que tanto la caracterizaba.- ¿Ahora te metes en conversaciones ajenas, pequeño renacuajo metiche?

-Lo siento, Helga.- Arnold coloco sus manos frente a el como un modo de defensa- Solo quería preguntarles si querían jugar con nosotros.

Helga lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. _¿Arnold también piensa que soy buena persona? _El simple pensamiento siempre le hacia un nudo en el estomago, que reventaba con millón de mariposas haciéndole cosquillas en el interior de su cuerpo, y la alegría desbordaba de tal forma que inspiraba para unos de sus poemas secretos; pero el cabeza de balón no tenia por que saberlo.

-Lo que sea.-El movimiento de la mano le dio a entender al rubio que se marchara.- Luego iré a patearles el trasero. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Esta bien.-El niño bajo los brazos y miro a Helga.- Pero creo que lo que dice esa revista, concuerda mucho contigo, Helga.

El rubio ser marcho sin mas. Helga arrugo el entrecejo más que de costumbre y volteo a ver a su amiga.

-¿Puedes creer lo que dice ese zopenco?... ¿Pheobe?- La aludida ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa traviesa, observando determinadamente el rostro de su compañera.

-¿Estas sonrojada, Helga?- La rubia abrió un par de veces la boca, buscando alguna replica o posible respuesta a la pregunta. No encontró ninguna.

-Cállate, Pheobe.-

* * *

¡Buenas noches! ¿No les prometí no dejar de publicar mis locas ideas? Bueno aquí una de ellas xD. Esta historia debió salir hace más de un mes, pero por razones relacionadas con la trama me tarde más en publicarlo. Bueno, la idea surgió de repente, cuando veía Hey Arnold y me dije "Helga tiene una personalidad algo Tsundere" Y bueno, de ahí empecé a formar la historia. Espero que les haya gustado.

**¡Gracias a mis lectores!**


End file.
